Hinata's Embarased moment
by inuyato
Summary: this is all about a flashbsck that everyone has on a incedent that hinata tries to find out if naruto really likes her but i gets in her face
1. To the Hot Springs!

_This is a story about the series Naruto, and mostly takes place in the hot springs, I got this idea when I was watching this short anime film and it kind of gave me an idea of a funny fan story when Hinata gets embarrassed when… just read the story. Oh by the way this is in first-person and Hinata is speaking. Well this is the first story that I put online so I hope you like it^^_

* * *

**I was walking along the path until I notice a loud laughter in the park until I realized to was my teammates Hinata, Kiba, and Shino talking to the other ninjas.**

"**Hey guys what are you doing?" I asked**

"**Funny moments," said Rock lee, "things that we did in the past,"**

"**Yeah, come on Hinata have a seat," said Sakura.**

**I laughed "sure,"**

**I walked passed Kiba and he gave me those 'I know me and you are going to hit it tonight' face.**

**Neji gabbed him in the stomach.**

"**Hey, what did I tell you earlier about my cousin?"**

"**Ha ha sorry Nej,"**

**Sasuke had a smile on his face.**

"**hey, remember when Iruka-sensei made us all do those crazy missions and he went to lady Tsunade and ask for a vacation?"**

_**FLASHBACK**_

**One day all of us: squad seven, eight, ten and team Guy have a mission from Iruka, he left us alittle note after we were done with everything.**

_Dear Students,_

_Thanks for doing all those missions for me, by the time that you red this I will be in the village hidden in the waters having a little vacation for everything that I have done, thanks to you Lady hokage said I can have a break from all the missions! So…BYE!!_

_  
Your teacher,_

_Iruka^^_

"**SO," started Sasuke,"what are we going to do know?"**

**Tenten passed out on the desk and Ino started to laugh (I would to^^)**

"**Well if Iruka can take a vacation, then so can we," said Sakura.**

"**But were, I mean were can we go just to relax?"**

**Then Naruto got an idea.**

"**TO THE HOT SPRINGS!!!!"**


	2. SPLASH!

"**Welcome to the hot springs," said the lady at the front desk of the hot springs. "Boys through that door and girls though that door,"**

**Ino took a dip in the water.**

"**Ahh, now this is very relaxing,"**

**Temari was under the water and grabbed Ino's leg and grabed her under the water.**

"**SHARK," she laughed and Ino got mad and started throwing water all over the place.**

"**Hey Ino, watch it!" yelled Tenten and a few minutes later all the girls started arguing.**

**Then they stopped.**

"**Hey, do you girls here something?" said Sakura as she put her ear next to the wall that separates the girls form the boys.**

**The boys started laughing.**

"**What are they laughing about?" Sakura said trying to climb the wall.**

"**Hey, Hinata climb this wall."**

**I looked around and pointed to myself.**

"**Who me?"**

**Sakura got sarcastic.**

"**No, who else hear has the name 'Hinata'?"**

**I walked toward the wall to try and climb it.**

"**Well you don't have to be so mean,"**

**I climbed the wall and I saw the boys laughing and having fun.**

"**Hey girls did you know Naruto has an eight-pack?" {I would say something like that}**

**Sakura scoffed "I knew that."**

**The girls looked at her in a very disgust yet, shocked way.**

"**What, he said he's been working at the gym and he said that he was working out,"**

**Temari rolled her eyes "Riiiight,"**

**Kiba was laughing and telling the boys to calm down with the laughter.**

"**Ok, ok guys, now Naruto, I have a question to ask you,"**

**Naruto shrugged "Sure, whatever,"**

"**OK Naruto, so how do you **_**honestly**_** feel about Hinata,"**

**Naruto laughed "What about you? Don't you like her?"**

**Kiba smiled "Oh, everyone knows I like her, but im to hard for her so when she wants a **_**real**_** man to make her feel good, shell come to me."**

**I rolled my eyes Kiba is so cocky with himself; I will never go out with him.**

**I started to slip of the wall but I didn't what to get down until I heard what Naruto thinks about me.**

"**Well, I think……" Naruto began.**

**I started hearing a screeching sound and I started falling forward.**

"**Uh-Oh,"**

'_**SPLASH,"**_** I fell into the water, the side were the boys were.**

**Everyone was starring at each other and in a second, started screaming.**

**To be Continued…….**


	3. Embarased

**I came from under the water and all eyes were staring at me.**

"**Woo, that was scary," I looked beside me and I saw **_**him**_**. Naruto was standing right next to me, no shirt, no pants, nothing. Then, I looked at myself: I had nothing on also. I quickly covered myself.**

"**Um hey, Hinata," Naruto said.**

**My face was blood shot red. I did a nervous laugh. **

"**Hi, Naruto,"**

**Then out-of –the-blue a towel floated in our direction. Naruto looked at it as it went passed him. **

"**Um Hinata, is that your towel?" he pointed at the floating object.**

**I looked at it and my face got even redder. I screamed. **

"**Oww, Hinata!" Naruto said when I hit him on the head.**

"**Sorry, Naruto!"**

"**Hahaha,"**

"**That's not funny, Sasuke!"**

_END FLASHBACK_

**Sasuke laughed, "Haha, its still funny!"**

**I blushed, "No it's not. It's embarrassing,"**

**END **

Im so sorry this story was boring. I bet you would like to watch paint dry. But thank you for reading my whole story, even though it was boring. I promise that my next stories will be at least a lot better!


End file.
